


To the best Dad

by Nabeeha99



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Irondad, Ironman is best boi, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is adopted, Peter is adorable, Tony Stark Has A Heart, peter is best boi, spideyson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabeeha99/pseuds/Nabeeha99
Summary: Peter got adopted my Pepper and Tony... it's their first fathers day as a family.





	To the best Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out today's fathers day :P 
> 
> So obviously I spent an hour writing this instead of studying for exams.

A 5-year-old Peter runs down the halls.

 

“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!” he screams as he runs into the kitchen

 

Pepper Potts turns around to look at her son.

She chuckles and asks, “what are you doing up so early Peter?”

 

“Mommy, it's Daddy day!” he says in a serious tone

 

Pepper smiles at the adorableness of her son.

“Well what do you say we do for him?” she asks him as she ruffles his hair.

 

“No, I wanna!” Peter whines

 

“Alright, alright,” she says putting her hands up in surrender, “What do you suggest you do?”

 

“I wanna make Daddy breakfast!” Peter says making wild hand movements as to further make his point

 

Pepper, being the good mom she is, got worried. Who knows what a five-year-old you destroy by himself!

“all by yourself?”

 

“ALL BY MYSELF!” he exclaims

 

“Why not let Mommy help you?” Pepper asks knowing Peter would find a way to get hurt

 

“Yes,” he says bobbing his head up and down like a bobblehead toy.

 

Pepper chuckled at the antics of her son.

“Why don’t you grab the peanut butter and jelly and I’ll grab the bread okay?”

 

“Okay!” Peter says raising his arm into a salute before running off to the fridge.

 

Peter looks into the fridge looking all over, even climbing into the fridge at some point but couldn’t find the peanut butter and jelly.

 

“Mommy?” Peter starts to ask but sees his mom is busy getting other ingredients.

 

Peter huffs to himself before deciding what he will do.

 

“I’m gotta find the peanut butter and jelly, for Daddy, all by myself!” Peter yells with new found determination.

 

Peter starts looking through the bottom cabinets for the peanut butter and jelly but couldn’t find it in any of the cabinets.

 

“No jelly?” Peter finds tears pooling in his eyes out of frustration.

 

Then Peter hears his mom ask Friday something.

 

Immediately after asking Friday, his mom turns around to Peter.

“Mommy’s gonna check on daddy for a second alright?” Pepper tells her son before going to the kitchen entrance

“Mommy’s gonna be fright back stay safe alright Peter?” Pepper says before leaving Peter in the kitchen

 

Peter remembers why he was looking for the jelly and gets up to continue looking.

 

Then Peter gets the best idea!

 

“Daddy likes flying so he can see everything from above! That means I have to too! Then I can find the jelly!” Peter whispers to himself.

 

Peter looks at the island in the middle of the kitchen realization dawning on him.

 

“I need to get up there!” Peter exclaims in surprise to himself.

 

Peter tries to climb on top but he falls down.

 

Peter considers giving up and calling his mom but he can’t let the people who adopted him down.

 

“Daddy wouldn’t give up!” Peter yells, successfully motivating himself.

 

Peter lifts himself back onto his feet before slightly opening the draws in it to climb on top.

 

After three tries Peter successfully manages to climb on top.

 

“Now, where the Jelly?” Peter mutters as he looks around the kitchen.

 

Peter sees the peanut butter and jelly right in front of him, but it's on the other counter.

 

Peter distresses as he realizes there's no way to climb the other counter.

 

Peter wants to call his mommy but decides that he's too far in to ask for help now.

 

Peter stands up and tries to reach for the jelly.

 

When he finally grabs the peanut butter he quickly brings it to the other counter.

 

“Now the only jelly left!” Peter exclaims in happiness.

 

Peter grabs the jelly and celebrates.

 

“Yay!” Peter sequels

 

Peter slips on the countertop and falls down.

 

“O-owchie” Peter says rubbing the back of his head looking at the broken shards of the jelly jar.

 

“Peter!?” Pepper screeches when she comes back to find her baby in a pool of jelly, broken shards of glass everywhere and with a couple of cuts.

 

“Mommy” Peter cries

 

“Sh shh shh it's okay mommy’s here,” Pepper says comfortingly hold Peter.

 

“S-sorry Mommy I-i just wanted to get the j-jelly!” Peter cries, clinging to her.

 

“It's okay, Its okay baby,” Pepper says while adding bandaids to a couple of small cuts Peter got.

 

“Will Daddy be sad?” Peter asks, his determination fading.

 

“.....Why don’t you make a card for Daddy while I finish the food, alright?” Pepper says after kissing Peters booboos.

 

Peters previous determination returns to him as he runs to get paper.

Peter and Pepper work silently until Peter screams, “Dones!”

* * *

Tony wakes up in his bed for once.

 

“What time is it, Fri?” Tony asks Friday, his ai.

 

“It's 11:30 boss” The monotone voice of Friday responds.

 

“Oh okay thanks,” Tony says putting his head on the pillow once again

 

Tony lays there until the words finally reach his brain.

 

“WAIT WHAT” He screeches, sitting up, “FRIDAY WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME UP!?”

 

“The young boss seems to have wanted to make you a surprise before you wake up,” Friday says with a hint of amusement in her usually monotone voice.

 

“Oh really?” Tony asks dumbly, why would Peter want him to stay in bed longer?

 

“Yes”

 

A small hand knocking on the door interrupts Tony’s exchange with Friday.

 

“You can come in Bambino,” Tony says sweetly to the young child

 

The door opens to show a small 5-year-old at the door.

 

“D-daddy I mane you breakfast!” Peter sequels

 

“In bed?” Tony asks amused

 

“Yis,” Peter says, nodding solemnly

 

“What's the occasion Bambino?” Tony asks ruffling the hair of the child who squeaks.

 

“Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddy” Peter pouts

 

Tony just raises his eyebrows.

 

“It's Daddies day Daddy!” Peter says excitedly.

 

Tony laughs and says “Daddy’s Day?”

 

“YES!” Peter exclaims, “Why does no one understand this?”

 

Tony just laughs harder.

 

“DADDY!” Peter shouts

 

“Alright alright,” Tony says looking at what his son made.

 

It's peanut butter and Jelly sandwich with no jelly and a card that says “Happy Daddys dAy Daddy!” in crayon with a crayon drawing of the Stark family on the inside. There's a hand-drawn heart on Tony. Above Tony, it says “To the best Daddy ever!”.

Needless to say, it was the best fathers day Tony ever experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna make more? maybe? idk


End file.
